


Revenge is best served with alcohol

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Spike, karaoke and plenty of alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is best served with alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Creator: Waddiwasiwitch  
> Rating: It’s a little naughty, PG 13  
> Title: Revenge is best served with Alcohol  
> Word Count: 1185 words.  
> Prompt: Partner from Hell from June week Three
> 
> I don't own these characters or the song in this story. They belong to Mutant Enemy and Nickelback

 

**Revenge is best served with Alcohol**

Karaoke wasn’t really Spike’s cup of tea.  The warbling of the current drunken singer did little to ease his distaste.  Still, what the birthday girl wanted, the birthday girl got, especially when the birthday girl was looking stake happy and threatening to dust you.  Since they walked into the bar, Buffy was busy ignoring him.

“Come on, Buffy,” he pleaded.  “You can’t still be mad at me?”

She gave him a withering glare.  “You ruined my birthday, Spike!”

“Correction!  Dawn’s cake ruined your birthday.”

She crossed her arms. “You were the one who encouraged her to make the cake.  You let her add chilli powder to it.”

Spike shrugged.  “So now it’s wrong to give the Bit some encouragement.”

“Yeah – when she ends up poisoning people.  Xander was puking everywhere and we had to spend the next half hour cleaning up the mess.”

“Not my fault the whelp’s got a bad constitution,” Spike replied.

“Says the vampire,” she retorted.

“You had some and you’re perfectly fine,” he pointed out.

“I’m immune to her experiments at this stage,” Buffy said, pouting.  “Besides, what I’m really pissed at is your laughing at him.”

Spike sighed, “Come on – you have to admit it was funny.”

When there was no response from the Slayer, he continued,  “You’re being unreasonable, luv.” 

“Am I, really?” she asked sardonically.

She was PMSing was his best guess, but he wasn’t about to further increase the chances of his not surviving the night.  Wheedling didn’t work, so on to Plan number two:  seduce her.

He moved close to her, touched her back and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“How about we do some dancing, luv?”

She shivered and he put his hand further down her back closer to her pert, little ass.  For one moment, he thought he had managed to get his way around her.  However, she pushed him away.  She turned around to face him.  “Uh uh.  No touching till you make it up to me.”

“Bloody hell,” he moaned.  “You’re hard work, Summers.”

“And you’re the partner from hell, Mr Bloody.”

He took her chin in his face and asked, “What can I do to make it up to you, luv?”

He could see a mischievous twinkle in her eye.  “Use your imagination.  We’re in a karaoke bar.”

He starred at her, wondering if he had possibly misheard her.  “You want me to serenade you?”

“Yes, I want you to sing me a song.  I know your taste’s outdated, but please try and sing something this century.”

Spike was gobsmacked and she gave him a little smile before she turned and headed out to dance with her friends on the dance floor.

 

 

Buffy felt quite smug.  She was enjoying making him pay for the disaster earlier on today.  She wondered if he would get up on the stage for her.  She watched Dawn, Faith and Willow as she approached.  The three was dancing to a particularly awful version of Gloria Gaynor’s “I will Survive”.

Buffy took a look back at her vampire, who was still standing at the edge of the dance floor and she vowed to put on a bit of a show for him.

“Hi you guys,” she said perkily.

“Again, I really sorry about the cake,” Dawn whispered.  “I thought it would make an interesting addition to the chocolate cake.”

“It’s not me you should be apologising to,” Buffy said.  “Xander’s the one who’s suffering.”

“But you’re acting all pissed with Spike,” Dawn said, frowning.

“Oh that!”  Buffy smiled.  “I’m just making sure he doesn’t take me for granted.”

“Buffy!”  Dawn sounded scandalised.

“Is he still looking at me?” Buffy asked, as her back was now to him.

Dawn nodded.  “Can’t keep his eyes of f you. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“Good,” Buffy said.  “Now let’s dance!” 

 

An hour later, Buffy was starting to wonder if this stand-off was going on too long.  She scanned the bar looking for him, but there was no sign of him pouting.  She frowned.  Spike didn’t usually sulk for long.  She had expected him to come out on the floor, trying to paw her and she would have let him.  The music had stopped between performers and Buffy turned her attention back to the next brave soul that was about to step up.  The compere was talking.

“The next singer wants to dedicate his song to his girlfriend.”

The crowd started to whoop at the declaration.  She thought she saw glimpse of a bleached head up by the stage.  No way!  Surely he wouldn’t actually do it?  There was no disputing for any longer as Spike ambled up onto the stage.  Willow squeaked, Dawn squeezed Buffy’s hand and Faith watched in amusement.  Buffy could see he was causing quite the consternation among the crowd.  He was wearing his come to bed eyes and while she knew it was only for her, she could see the reactions of the females in the crowd to her sexy vampire.

“I want to dedicate this song to Buffy Summers,” he said.   “This one’s by Nickelback: Something in your Mouth.”

“Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar bodyThey say it's over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on!”

She knew that song and she narrowed her eyes.  Buffy’s glee at her boyfriend doing something romantic had turned to anger.

“Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong. Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long”

 He walked towards her and she blushed bright red, while the crowd cheered.  That asshole was making her out to be some big whore.

“Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody.  Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!”

He held out his hand for her to dance with him.  She averted her eyes from him and the crowd started to boo.

Spike continued, keeping her eyes on her all the while.

“You're ripping up the dance floor honey. 

You shake your ass around for everyone. 

I love the way you dance with anybody

And tease them all by sucking on your thumb”

“You ought to take that stick out of your ass,” Faith advised.  “If you won’t dance with Blondie then I will.”

Dawn was giggling and Buffy glared at her. “Stop it!  This is so embarrassing.”

Dawn looked at Buffy.  “Come on, Buffy.  You deserve it.   You’ve been playing him all night.”  Dawn gazed back at the floor.  “And woah!”

Buffy followed her sister’s gaze to Faith and some floozy getting up close and personal to her vampire.  Of course, he was enjoying it thoroughly, although he did look a little uncomfortable when the said floozy made a move to grab his package. 

“Go on!”  Dawn urged.  “Get out there and show them just who he’s going home with tonight.”

Buffy marched right over and pushed the woman out of the way.  “That’s mine, bitch.”

The crowd began to holler again.

“I’m still mad at you,” she whispered.  “But I’ll be damned if I’ll let some slut feel up my man.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
